Mirror Mystery Husband
by Rosie1392
Summary: The first thing I noticed when we where finally beamed up was how odd Mr. Spock looked. The second thing I noticed was that the 2 rings on my left ring finger looked a lot a wedding and engagement ring. Was I married in this universe?During"MirrorMirror"
1. Chapter 1

AN and disclaimer: OK so I was watching the TOS episode Mirror Mirror and I noticed that Uhura was wearing a couple new rings. I really wanted to write a story based on that episode so some of the dialogue between the crew is literally straight from the show. On that note, I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters, I only have my ideas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing I noticed when we where finally beamed up was how odd Mr. Spock looked. Instead of his normal uniform he was wearing something that a pirate might wear and along with his new clothes he had a goatee to match his odd appearance. But however odd his appearance was I couldn't help but notice how incredibly attractive and dangerous he looked. The second thing I noticed was my own odd appearance. I was somehow changed out of my own uniform and into something similar, but sadly lacking in material. Along with my change in clothes I noticed that I too was wearing something that I usually didn't have. I was sporting new jewelry, rings to be specific and I was shocked to see that two of the beautiful rings where on my left ring finger. The ring closest to my palm had a rather large blue stone and its companion was a silver band with several smaller diamonds surrounding it. I couldn't help but notice the similarity these rings had to a wedding and engagement ring.

I ignored my shock over my companions and my odd appearance and took in my surroundings. I was startled out of my observations by the oddly dressed Mr. Spock's rough voice.

"Status report, Captain?" As we didn't know what was going on we could only hope that we could be vague enough to escape suspicion while we tried to figure out where we where.

"No change." The Captain responded. He looked just as confused as the rest of us.

I paid attention to the Captain and Mr. Spock's conversation but I couldn't help but shiver at the sense of horror washing over me at the vast and horrible differences between this Mr. Spock and my Mr. Spock. While my Mr. Spock is kind, caring and patient this Mr. Spock is cruel, bloodthirsty and merciless. I had to turn away in horror for I couldn't stand watching any Spock be so monstrous and callus.

After he turned away from Lieutenant Kyle, Mr. Spock's eyes flashed to mine and I thought I saw something like remorse flicker in his eyes but before I got a change to get a better look, he turned his full attention to Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy. It was strangely almost like he was seeking penance for his actions and I couldn't help but to try to remove the look of disgust on my face in order to stop his pain.

On our way to med-bay we were continuously greeted by the odd Roman-like salute by the crew. Wherever we were it seemed that there was at least some version of our crew. I recognized several of the people saluting us and couldn't help but wonder if they where just as cruel as this Mr. Spock seamed to be in this Universe.

During our discussion about the parallel universe I couldn't help but think about what kind of person I am in this universe. Was I just as coldhearted and vindictive as the rest of the crew appeared to be? Were my interests the same? Was I _married_ in this Universe and if so to whom?

"Lieutenant" The Captain's voice roused me from my thoughts as Mr. Scott left to do his job.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get up to your post, run today's communication from Starfleet command. I want to know my exact orders and options, if any."

"Yes, sir." In that moment I thought of the type of people running about the ship and couldn't help but be terrified of the possible dangers they could cause me, especially if they discovered where I was from.

"Captain, I- I'm . . ."

"Uhura, you're the only one that can do it. I'll be right there."

"Yes, sir."

While on the way to the bridge I noticed the lack of female crew members I was seeing. I couldn't help but think that perhaps this starship was not the safest place for a female after receiving many lustful looks and lewd comments from my colleagues. It made me wonder if perhaps I wasn't married; that is until Mr. Spock approached me. He came to walk beside me and gentle placed his warm hand on my lower back, as if claiming me. I also noticed that the looks and comments from the men stopped as soon as he arrived.

"I wish to speak to you, however, first I have a few matters to attend to. I will come fetch you when I am finished with my task." He said in a very commanding no-nonsense voice and I could only hope that an equally professional reply would do.

"Yes, Mr. Spock." He didn't seem surprised or alarmed by my reply so I could only assume that if he was the one the rings were from that we remained professional while on duty, just as I imagine my Mr. Spock would behave.

"Now, I must attend to my duties. I trust that you can manage the rest on the way to the bridge without any problem." He said the last part slightly louder and in a more threatening voice as it seemed the latter part of the sentence pertained more towards the varies crew members roaming the hall.

"Yes, sir." And with that he turned the corner and was out of view.

I continued my way to the bridge with minor incident and few lecherous looks. When I arrived on the bridge I made sure to walk in with the confidence I was sure my counterpart usually had. I looked around and surveyed the bridge and crew members, looking for possible threats. I noticed more lecherous attention but ignored them and returned to my post.

The equipment seemed basically the same as of that on my Enterprise so I went about my business as usual until I was approached by Lieutenant Sulu.

"Still no interest, Uhura? I could change your mind." Sulu said as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You are away from your post, Mr." I said, with a defiant tone to my voice. Even though there was security guards posted at the door I couldn't help but wonder how much he could get away with and if they would do anything.

"Is the Captain here? Is _Spock_ here?" I squirmed slightly at Spock's name and couldn't help but think further that perhaps Spock really was my mystery husband. He snickered slightly at my small reaction.

"When the cats away-" I slapped his hand away and made to backhand him when suddenly everybody snapped to attention. I turned around and saw that the Captain had arrived. The men all saluted him and he did likewise, looking around the bridge like I did when I first arrived.

Everyone returned to their stations, including Mr. Sulu, and the Captain approached me.

"Communications status?" The Captain said in an authoritative voice, still looking around.

"No storm damage, sir." I said handing him the PADD to sign. "All stations report normal." I leaned forward slightly so he could here hear better as I had switched to a whisper. "You're ordered to annihilate the Halkans unless they comply. No alternative." He glanced at me with concern and returned the PADD, walking back to his chair.

I returned to listening to the different subspace frequencies as the Captain gave and avoided giving, specific orders to Mr. Sulu. I heard Mr. Scott contact the Captain and I grew worried over whether or not we would be successful in our plan to return home. I glanced up when I heard Mr. Spock's voice and paid closer attention to the conversation on the bridge. I wasn't sure whether his being here was part of the duties that he mentioned or if he was planning on "fetching" me now.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact the Halkan council, I wish to talk to them."

"Yes, sir." I wasn't sure what his plan was but I hoped he found a way out of destroying the Halkans. I contacted Halkan and was able to get a hold of their leader.

"Captain, I have the leader of the Halkan council waiting on channel B."

I couldn't help but think that the Captain was doing a very good job at acting vindictive however Mr. Spock and the other crew members still seemed mildly suspicious at his order to give them 12 hours.

"Close communications. Turn phasers off." I worried that Mr. Spock was growing too suspicious of the captain's leniency towards the Halkans.

"I shall be in my quarters." The captain said rising from his chair and walking over to my station. "Lieutenant Uhura, have Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott meet me there." I was afraid to be on the bridge without him and I could tell he saw that on my face. As soon as he left I did as he asked and returned to my work.

Shortly after I sent the message I felt a presence looming over me and noticed an ominous shadow eclipsing my self and my station. I couldn't help but to tense up in fear at the possibility of the shadow belonging to Mr. Sulu coming back for more or one of the other crew members coming to harass me. I gave a shiver of relief when the next second I heard Mr. Spock's gentle yet commanding voice speak close to my ear.

"Lieutenant, would you please accompany me to our quarters. I still have something I wish to _discuss_ with you."

"Lieutenant Palmer, please take over for Lieutenant Uhura." Spock said to the other officer as I stood up. As we walked to the turbolift, Mr. Spock once again placed his hand on my lower back and I noticed the other crew members avert their eyes. I also noticed that none of them seamed surprised by Mr. Spock relieving me of duty halfway through my shift. I wondered how often he did this with my counterpart.

The turbolift and walk to _our_ room was uneventful but I couldn't help but to wonder that if the young, nervous ensign had not been in the turbolift Mr. Spock may have done something. As we approached _our_ room (which I recognized to be Mr. Spock's room in my universe) I wondered what was waiting for me behind closed doors with Mr. Spock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN2: Also this story will be spit up into 3 or 4 chapters and follow the story line of the episode. The last chapter will be from normal Spock's point of view of what went on when they where gone. Also keep in mind that this is rated M and chapter 2 will be deserving of that rating.  
Sorry for my spelling and grammar issues.  
Reviews and critiques are always appreciated! =)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here is chapter 2, sorry for the longish wait and such as I did tell many reviewers that I would have it out earlier but life and summer homework got in the way and I had to deal with that. There will be a couple more chapters to this story but there may be a slightly longer wait as I will be starting school in less then a week.  
Thank you again for reading my story, I hope it isn't too disappointing.  
Also sorry if the smut/ this chapter sucks as I have practically no experience in the sexing category.  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues as this is practically un-betad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters, I only have my ideas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the door slid shut I was immediately shoved up against the nearest wall by Spock's forceful hands and mouth. I was entirely overwhelmed and yet incredibly turned on. I let out a gasp of surprise and Spock took the opportunity to slide his warm tongue into my mouth. After what seemed like an endless kiss, he broke away from my mouth to administer hot, wet kisses and alternative bites to my neck, collarbone and jaw.

"Spoockk." I moaned as he sucked on an especially sensitive part of my neck. My moan was rewarded with Spock crushing his firm body closer to mine so I could feel his arousal better.

"You are normally approximately 76.8% more forceful in our foreplay. I am admittedly surprised by your lack of dominance. Is something amiss with you?" I was slightly confused and very flustered. Who ever thought that Mr. Spock would ever be such a good kisser?

"Uh, umm, no." I said trying to sort through the cloud fogging up my brain. "No, I'm fine. I just had a long day."

"Very well. We should then continue as we were as we only have approximately 27 minutes and 36 seconds until we must return to our duties." And with that he attached his mouth and body back to mine with more force than before. I was still overwhelmed but I knew that I had to play my "part" if I wanted to keep from making him suspicious so I tried to display the dominance he was expecting and gave him just as much as he delivered. He seemed to enjoy that.

I was suddenly airborne and I automatically secured my legs around his waist as his hands slipped to grip my ass to support me. All the while his sinful lips stayed glued to my overheated skin. I was slightly surprised when I was finally placed on a solid surface. Spock's hands moved from my ass to my exposed thighs which, in this new position where now griping his thighs and while his hands slipped underneath my skirt, my hands (which had somehow ended up in his hair) grabbed a fistful of his ebony hair and gently tugged, earning myself a deep moan. I gasped as his fingers teasingly grazed my wet panties and I pushed myself energetically against his hand, only to let out another surprised gasp as he savagely ripped my panties off in one sharp tug.

"You know how I dislike you wearing lingerie. I much prefer it when you do not wear undergarments." He said smirking as he tossed my panties to the side. I realized now that the solid surface he had placed me on appeared to be his work desk. From what I could see of this part of the room, there wasn't much of an feminine touch, but from the part of the bedroom that was visible, my other self must have had more say in the décor as I could see rich colors and a few trinkets that I had in my own room.

"Well this is the first time I've been in our room since the mission so I never got a chance to take them off. You wouldn't have wanted me to have been planet side without undies, would ya? I mean, what if I had bent over? Someone could have seen up my skirt."

"That is indeed a logical reason to wear undergarments. As you well know, I would have been obligated to dispose of any being that where to see what is specifically mine and mine only. As it is, I would prefer it if you where to be cautious when maneuvering yourself among the crewmembers as it is inconvenient to replace disposed of crewmembers. However, logically I am excluded from the personnel you have to be cautious around. I enjoy your maneuverings." He said all of this in his super serious voice but with the last sentence his smug little smirk reappeared.

"I suppose that's reasona- ahhh." I was interrupted by Spock hand reappearing under my skirt to once again graze my wet center with his long fingers, except this time the feeling was amplified as their was no barrier between his talented fingers and my sweltering heat. After a few minutes of his fingers teasing attention, I was highly disappointed when his talented fingers disappeared, however, moments latter I let out a delighted gasp of surprise as his talented fingers where quickly replaced by his burning cock.

I had been so distracted by our sweltering kiss and his talented fingers that I had failed to notice that his other hand had managed to unfasten his pants, which now resided around his ankles along with his briefs, and hitch my skirt up higher. Agonizingly slowly he slid his thick, green tinged cock into my waiting body and didn't stop until he was buried in me to the hilt. He stayed still for a moment, seemingly reveling in my moist heat, and then pulled out slowly only slam back into me again. I had to grab on to his shoulders with the force of his subsequent thrusts and I realized that we where both still mostly dressed. I decided to at least partially fix this by untying his gold sash and unbuttoning his silky blue shirt and undershirt. I was a little bit surprised to see him without his usual coverings, I knew he was fit and in shape but I didn't know of the lean muscle definition under his clothes. He didn't have a six-pack and he wasn't overly beefy but he had some very nice definition that I appreciatively ran my hands down. He responded to my stroking by increasing the pace and force of his thrusts and as we drew closer, he started relentlessly slamming into me so hard it almost hurt, _almost _being the key word. As his savage thrusts continued, our passion seamed to tread the delicate line between pure ecstasy and intense pain.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by the intense pleasure and as I felt my muscles clench around his hard length and my chest arch into his, white hot fireworks flashed before my eyes. After a few more forceful thrust, I felt rather then heard Spock let out a fierce growl that rumbled through our connected chests as he empted his load inside me and bit down hard on the side of my neck. I was sure that I would have a nasty looking bruise come morning but I really couldn't bring myself to care as I reveled in the pleasant post-orgasm, after-glow.

"That was most enjoyable, my _adun'a_." Spock mumbled into my shoulder as he placed soft kisses on my shoulder and over the bruising bite mark. I was surprised that under his rough, callous exterior, he and his Uhura seamed to have a loving, _very_ passionate relationship. It also seamed that I was correct in my earlier assumption of our marital status as he used the vulcan word for wife to address me. I was disappointed when his sweet kisses stopped after a few minutes.

"We must unfortunately return to work now, Lieutenant." Spock said while pulled his flaccid member out and adjusted himself. "You must be on duty in approximately 6.8 minutes and I must speak with the Captain."

"Oh umm, alright." I said while trying to make my brain focus. I was slightly surprised at how quick Spock could go from my sweet lover to the cold commander but I realized that he probably had to be very good at that while on a ship that practically anybody could betray you. It made me sad to think that this Spock could never really experience the type of trust or friendship that the Spock in my universe had.

With those thoughts, I adjusted my clothing and fixed my hair so I could go back to playing the lovely game of charades the men and I where playing until we got back to our universe. Of course sleeping with Mr. Spock was not something I would do in my universe, but I couldn't help but feel that in his arms was where I belonged in any universe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN2: Also, last chapter I originally had a typo saying this story would follow the story line of the movie but I really meant the "Mirror Mirror" episode.

Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So here is chapter 3, sorry for the long wait! I'm back in school (and theater!) and that makes my life very busy. I still have one or _possibly_ two more chapters to go until the end but it might be awhile until I can actually update again.

Thank you again for reading my story, I hope it isn't too disappointing. =)  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues as this is practically un-betad.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters, I only have my ideas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Spock walked me half way to the bridge before we parted ways to our separate locations. As he left, his ever present hand on my back slid down to temporarily grasps my bottom possessively before he pulled away and turned the corner to return to his duties. I continued on my way to the bridge, surprised by the feeling of longing for his return creeping into my heart. I dismissed the feeling as I entered the turbolift. Surely I couldn't be falling for ANY of the Mr. Spocks, could I? I ignored the thought as I stepped on the bridge, playing my part by defiantly looking about the bridge and starring down the men before taking my seat at my station. After a few minutes of shifting through the different subspace and ship wide channels I came across the channel usually used by security and higher up officers. I figured that I should probably play special attention to that channel in the off chance our suspicious activities where noticed. I'd much rather be warned if we are going to be discovered and killed than be surprised by it.

After a few minutes of switching in between the channel Scotty was using and the security channel, I came across an incoming conversation between Mr. Sulu's security, helm station, and Mr. Spock's room.

"Why are you monitoring my communications, Mr. Sulu?" I heard Mr. Spock's irritated voice sound through my earpiece and I glanced over at the man being addressed.

"My security board has detected extensive use of computer, Mr. Spock." Sulu said pausing for a brief moment. "I was about to inform you." "It's not hard to guess the nature of your order from Starfleet command. I suggest a connection. The captain, I suspect, is working on escape or defense."

"That is _my_ concern."

"Correct. It's your play; I hope you succeed because the order would fall on me next . . . and you know how the captain's enemies have a habit of . . . disappearing."

"If I am successful, you see yourself a step closer to the captaincy. I do not want to command the Enterprise but if it should befall me, I suggest you remember that my operatives would avenge my death . . . and some of them are Vulcans." I shivered at Mr. Spock's last threat, even though it was not directed at me. I know better than most the strength of Vulcans.

I returned to my previous task of monitoring when I was alerted of an incoming message on my private communicator by it's beeping.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Scotty's signal should be coming through any minute now. You know what to do."

"I've got a pretty good idea, sir." I said smirking.

"Keep Sulu's attention off that board."

"I'll do my best, sir"

"Good luck. Kirk out."

I waited a moment for my signal and prepared myself, taking a deep breath. I heard the beeping of the earpiece, my signal, and took it off to do my task. With my stylus in hand, I flirtatiously approached Mr. Sulu's stations, paying special attention as to how I moved my hips.

"You're not very persistent, Mr. Sulu." I said flirtatiously, twirling my stylus against my finger. "The game has rules." I smiled. "You're ignoring them." I said in a mockingly flirtatious tone. "I protest and _you come back_," I said, accenting my comment by playfully tapping him with the stylus at each word. "You _didn't come back_."

"Now you're making sense." He replied in a lecherous tone as he wrapped his filthy arms around my waist. I was really hoping that my quickly forming nausea wasn't showing on my face. I was also shocked when I felt something akin to guilt creeping into my conscious for "betraying" Mr. Spock.

"I was . . . getting bored." As he pulled me in closer I noticed his security board beeping to alert him of Mr. Scott's actions. Sulu was totally oblivious. "Of course this isn't the time."

"Anytime's a good time." He said, pulling me in closer to leave sloppy kisses along my neck and collarbone. Of course his attention was nothing like Mr. Spock's.

I pushed him away with a smile on my face and backhanded him hard across the cheek. I backed away as Sulu nearly fell out of his chair. "I'm afraid I changed my mind." I said, smirking as he straightened himself on his chair. "Again."

"You take a lot of chances, Lieutenant!" He said as he got off his chair and advanced towards me.

I seized my regulation dagger from the top of my boots and pointed it at him menacingly. "So do you, mister." I said referring to both Mr. Spock and the dagger I had pointed at him. "_So do you._" I backed away, still facing him with my dagger pointed at him and slowly walked to the bridge doors where two security officers and my replacement stood.

"Take over for me." I said to my replacement as I handed him the stylus and strutted off the bridge into the turbolift.

"Mr. Scott, all clear. On my way to sickbay." I said into my communicator once I was in the turbolift.

"Now it's up to the captain." I heard the doctor reply from Mr. Scott's communicator. The doors to the turbolift opened and I made my way to sickbay. As I was about to enter, Leonard and Mr. Scott turned the corner and we entered sickbay together. Luckily there were no other medical staff or patients present when we got there so we where able to continue on and wait for the captain without any trouble or distractions. I grew even more worried after a while, wondering what was taking the captain so long, when suddenly the doors slid open to reveal him. Unfortunately, Mr. Spock was trailing behind him with a phaser pointed at his back. Seeing Mr. Spock so soon again after our _discussion_ led my stomach summersault and my heart to beat just a little bit faster. While those reactions could have been caused by our plan being discovered, I was pretty sure that wasn't the case this time.

"Yes, of course. The entire landing party. Captain, you stand other there." Mr. Spock said as the door closed behind him, gesturing for the Captain to move to the side. "Doctor, it is time for answers." Spock said to Leonard just before the Captain swung around and punched Spock in the jaw. Spock in return threw the captain across one of the beds and pushed the charging Mr. Scott backwards, inadvertently knocking me over. As the fight grew worse, bodies where flying everywhere, almost as if it were choreographed. I charged towards Spock, only to have the wind knocked out of me as I was thrown against the wall. It hurt like hell, but for some reason it seamed like he was exerting less force towards me then he was the men. I crawled across the floor and under a bed to get to the doctor's desk and when I got there I found a heavy, ceramic replica of a brain. I grabbed the brain and handed it to Kirk to use as a weapon. Kirk took the brain and smashed it against Mr. Spock's head and he immediately toppled over, unconscious.

I let out a deep breath of relief as a wave of horror washed over me. "How much time, Scotty?" I heard the Captain say as he helped him up. I was relieved to see Doctor McCoy bend over to check on Mr. Spock and I hoped that he was still OK.

"Hardly fifteen minutes. Sir, the field density between the two universes is starting to close really fast."

"Help me get him on the table." McCoy said as he checked Spock. "Well come! Help me get him on the table; he'll _die_ without immediate treatment."

The men helped to lift him up and onto the table as I went to the other side to help gently guide him down. I placed one of my hands near his head as my other hand reached to grab his hand. I felt so bad for being the cause of Spock's state and I didn't want to let go until I knew he would be alright.

"Is everything laid in, Scotty? The timelines so the operator can get into the transporter chamber?" The Captain said, looking to Scotty.

"All laid in, Sir." "Come on, McCoy, we're taking a chance of not getting back home." Scotty said to Leonard as he scanned Spock's head.

"Well get home! This won't take long." McCoy said, and I was thankful, stubbornly continued his scan and treatment to Spock. I grasped his hand tighter and moved my other hand to gently touch his head.

"Fourteen minutes, we've got to go!" Mr. Scott shouted.

"Will you shut up?! I can save his life!" Leonard replied as he continued his work. I just hoped that the Captain would let him continue. "Want me to stop, Jim? It'll only take a minute."

"He is very much like our own Mr. Spock." The Captain said, smiling; I rubbed my thumb against Spock's hand. "You've got that minute." I let out a breath of relief.

"With a little time, he'll live." Leonard said, returning to his work. Just then, the doors slid open to reveal the vindictive Mr. Sulu and three security officers with their phasers drawn and pointed at us.

"What is this, Mr. Sulu?" The Captain said, turning to face him as two of the security guards went to pick up our dropped weapons.

"Mr. Spock has orders to kill you, Captain. He will succeed. . . . Apparently, you will also appear to have killed him in a fierce battle. Regrettable, but it will leave me in command." He said as his evil smile creped its way on his face.

Suddenly, one of the guards vanished, quickly followed by a second and then the third, leaving only Mr. Sulu. The Captain and Mr. Sulu then charged to fight and Sulu was left unconscious.

"We've barely got _ten_ minutes!" Scotty said waiting by the door for us.

"Let's go, Bones." The captain said as he walked back over to the table.

"I can't let him die, Jim. Look, you get down to the transporter room, make sure it's clear. I'll be there in five minutes."

"No longer!" The Captain said.

"I guarantee it." McCoy replied as he went back to work. I didn't want to leave Mr. Spock but I knew it would look suspicious if I stayed behind with the doctor, so I grasped Spock's hand one more time and left to stand next to Scotty. The captain mumbled something to McCoy before he left to follow us to the transporter room.

As we entered the transporter room, we where greeted by a woman I mildly recognized, in blue, standing there with one of her arms suspiciously hidden behind her back.

"Friend." The Captain said as Mr. Scott made an attempt to step forward. "Activate the transporter." Mr. Scott stepped around the captain to the controls as the captain stepped forward to great the woman. "You saved us, back in sickbay, with the Tantalus field."

"Take me with you." The woman said to the Captain.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Her power is balanced for four. There's no guaranty that we'll make it with five. All of us could die." He said with a sad look on his face. "Scotty?"

"It's working, Sir."

"But there are only three of you!" She pointed out, trying again. I thought I saw something shiny in her hand when she moved but I couldn't be sure what.

"One is coming." The Captain said as he turned back to Scotty. "I'd help if I could, Marlena. Believe that." Marlena removed her hand from behind her back to reveal a phaser and point it at the Captain. We all paused, waiting to see what she would do.

"If you kill us, you'll still stay." The Captain said as he walked towards Marlena. Seizing the opportunity, I lunged towards Marlena and confiscated both her phaser and the dagger she kept in her boot and pointed the phaser back at her.

"Where's McCoy?" Kirk said as he stepped outside the door to look down the hall and step back in when he saw nothing. "Time, Scotty?"

"Five minute, Sir." He replied, temporarily looking up from his consol.

"Do you _know_ what they'll do to me?" Marlena said, rubbing the arm I had injured earlier.

"The power's cut, sir. They're on to us." Scotty said looking up at the Captain.

"Auxiliary?" The Captain said walking over to Scotty.

"Aye, it's available."

"Can you bridge to it yourself?"

"I can get us the power but the automatic setting is linked to the transporter main." He said pointing at the controls. "To bypass, that means that somebody would have to operate the controls manually."

"One of us will have to stay."

"I'll stay, Captain."

"Get to the transporter chamber. You too, Uhura." The Captain said, gesturing to me with his head. I morosely followed his orders and walked to the chamber.

"Jim!" I heard Scotty say.

"That's an order, Scott."

"Aye, _Captain_."

"What about me?" I heard that Marlena girl say as Scotty joined me on the pad. I heard the captain mumble something to her but he was interrupted by the doors opening, reveling Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy.

"I cut the transporter power, necessary to delay your beam-out before I could arrive." Mr. Spock said as he entered the room, griping the doctor by the arm. Mr. Spock walked over to the consol and contacted engineering. "Engineering, reactivate main transporter circuits." The lights on the board lit back up.

"You're a man of integrity in both universes, Mr. Spock." The Captain said with a smile.

"You must return to your universe and I must get my Captain back. I shall operate the transporter; you have two minutes and ten seconds."

"In that time I have something to say. How long before the Halkan's prediction of collective revolution against the Empire?"

"Approximately two-hundred and forty years."

"Inevitable outcome?"

"The Empire shall be overthrown, of course."

"The illogic waste, Mr. Spock. The waste of lives. Attention, time. I submit to you, that your empire is illogical, because it can not endure. I submit, _you_ are illogical, to be a willing part of it."

"You have one minute and twenty three seconds."

"If change is inevitable, predictable, beneficial; doesn't logic demand that you be a part of it?"

"One man can not summon the future."

"But one man can change the present. Be the Captain of this Enterprise, Mr. Spock. Find a logical reason to spare the Halkans, and make it stick. Push 'til it gives. You can defend yourself better then any man in the fleet."

"_Captain_, get in the chamber!" Mr. Scott said from beside me.

"What about it, Spock?" The Captain said, moving to stand next to Marlena.

"A man must also have the power."

"In my cabin, there is a device that will make you invincible."

"Indeed?" Spock said with his classic eyebrow raise.

"What will it be? Past or future? Tyranny or freedom?" The Captain grasped Marlena's hand and walked away to the chamber.

"It is time."

"In every revolution there is one man with a vision."

"Jim Kirk, I shall consider it." Spock said, and with that he activated the transporter and the familiar but different Enterprise disappeared before our eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN2: Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
